We evaluated the short-term toxicity of gallium trichloride, and found development and hematologic indices were most affected. Gallium work was halted temporarily while efforts focused on three compounds of potential use in photovoltaic manufacture: copper indium diselenide, copper gallium diselenide, and cadmium telluride. The last of the studies are underway, but overall, the data show that these compounds have little selectivity for reproductive or developmental processes. The toxicity data will be accompanied by limited disposition data, which will provide some idea of the relative amounts of each element at the active site(s) during intoxication.